1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical component placing apparatus and a method of placing an electrical component and, more particularly, to a device for advantageously correcting the deviation of the position of the electrical component picked up and placed by a nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical component placing apparatus for placing an electrical component such as an IC, an LSI, a resistor chip, and a capacitor chip on a printed circuit board picks up and places an electrical component mounted on a tray feeder, a tape feeder, a tube feeder, etc. with a nozzle of a pick and place head, and places the electrical component on a printed circuit board disposed at a positioning unit.
The electrical component picked up and placed with the nozzle has deviations of its position in directions X, Y and .theta., and corrections for the deviations of the position must be made for the component to be placed on the printed circuit board. A conventional positional deviation correcting device of an electrical component is disclosed particularly in FIG. 15 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-3598. This device mechanically corrects the positional deviation of an electrical component by a chuck device by pressing position restricting pawls from four directions on the sidewall faces of a molded electrical component picked up and placed by a nozzle.
However, since the above-described conventional positional deviation correcting device presses the position restricting pawls on an electrical component to mechanically correct the deviation, there is a problem in that the electrical component may be broken by the impact of pressing and easily damaged. In the case of a QFP (Quad Flat Package) having leads, as the number of leads is increased to a narrow a pitch between the leads, the placing accuracy required is enhanced, but it is difficult to correct the positional deviation of the QFP by the above-mentioned chuck device.